Strength
by anoncray
Summary: "I was being controlled. But that would end soon." Bella is a vampire who finds herself in the claws of another, her creator. She escapes his control, and in the process meets a certain family. How will they react to her? Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

BVOP

I was trembling, not with cold, the cold never bothered me anymore, but with fear and anger. I clenched my fists. Looking up at John from my position on the forest floor, I gritted my teeth. He smiled.

"Look, I know the change has been … a bit taxing on you, but you have got to ea-"

My eyes flashed, my coal black ones meeting his red ones. John sighed shaking his head.

"I'm not going to feed you those blood bags anymore, I want… I need you to just trust me" he smiled showing his sharp teeth. "I'm all you have."

I broke away from his stare. Why was I like this. Why did he change me. I didn't ask him these questions anymore. I've opted for silence. He was all I had. I didn't want to be alone. He had changed me 3 years ago. I don't remember much before it happened, just blurred images, my name, and the name Renee, attached to a soft face. One I would never see again. Now I belonged to John. He controlled me. I had trusted him blindly in my newborn state, and now I was beginning to regret it.

"Stop it with the silent treatment already! It's natural to feed and I won't have you drinking stale old blood. You need to be more normal … like me!"

"Why?" I met his eyes once again.

"Because we are meant to be together" he smiled.

John was trying to start some stupid coven, and he wanted me for whatever reason. He's using you, Bella. I shook the thought from my head. He had, after all, accommodated me after I was unable to bring myself anywhere close to civilization, or to draining the humans we came across in our travels. But his smile, his fake pretenses. He didn't care about what I wanted, just what he wanted. This thought made my anger rise once again. It was true. He stopped bringing the blood bags, he was starving me so that I would become weak. So that I would become a monster. _Maybe it isn't wrong. Maybe he is right. It is natural for us to drink human blood._ I groaned, he kept getting into my head.

"Come on, sugar. You'll feel so much better, they're just humans, and they'll die someday anyways" he said soothingly. I hugged my knees, hiding my face I shook my head.

"God damn it, Isabella!"

"Stop! Just stop!" I groaned.

"You're torturing yourself! I can't continue to allow this! I will have to exercise my will as your leader, your maker! I have never seen a vampire look as weak as you! You tremble constantly, you can't concentrate, and you can barely talk! This is ridiculous! You haven't eaten anything in 7 months!"

"Don't! You don't let me decide on anything! I will control at least this one part of my existence!"

John grew silent. It was true. He controlled where we went, decided to hide me from all other vampires, forced me to watch as he fed, knowing it hurt me. He controlled what I wore, where we stayed. He kept me by his side 24/7. And until 7 months ago he chose when I fed from the blood bags.

"Isabella!"

"Bella," I croaked. He wouldn't even call me by my preferred name.

John huffed a sigh. "Okay, okay. You want to starve? Fine. You can." He turned and started walking away.

"Where are you going?!"

He spun to face me with an angry look on his face but froze. He remained still for a moment then shook his head laughing. "To find a nice meal. Stay here."

He wasn't taking me with him? What gives? I mean, we both know I won't go anywhere. I had no one. And I was too afraid to be on my own. But still…

He paused, "… There's a town nearby…" he mused, "I saw signs of more of our kind around this area. Found a couple of scents. Been keeping tabs. After I feed, I'm going to go check them out. Maybe they can talk some sense into you."

I scoffed. "Yeah, right. You hardly ever talk to anyone…"

"Yeah but you need a good influence on you…" He hesitated. "Come find my when the sun sets. Head South. The town, Forks, isn't too far. 50 miles or so."

I was excited to meet new people, I have only met two other vampires before. But there was something off with John. He is always very perceptive and clear minded, but now, he seemed thoughtful and there was something I couldn't quite put my finger on about him today.

"Okay?"

I was lost in my musing but his demand brought me out of it, "Yeah … okay."

He left silently, and I was alone.

Loneliness and fear crept up on me as I waited for the sun to set. I sighed. "Why don't I just leave? You could make it alone." I said to myself. Ha. Yeah and what? Starve, become weak and feed off a human? No thanks. I don't want to hurt any humans. The soft face of Renee rose in my mind's eye. I couldn't kill what I once was. The species that the soft faced woman belongs to. John might bring me more blood bags from hospitals, maybe. I can't leave. He is my only hope. Getting blood bags myself isn't an option. I'd kill the whole damn hospital. John was my only hope. The sun was getting lower, time to go.

I stood slowly and ran south. I picked up John's sent and followed it. Trees sped past me. I was slower, weaker, going to long without eating. The trip would take some time. Suddenly the smell of fresh running blood assaulted my senses and I gasped. I was heading straight toward it and I could not stop. I ran faster and, in my state, stumbled a few times. But I was getting closer to what I needed more than life. Almost there… Almost there. I burst into a clearing and looked around wildly. Hearing a rasping gasp, I turned my eyes to focus on the source of the blood and the noise.

A man. A dying man propped up against a tree. His left leg twisted at an unnatural angle. Bruised and beaten. A huge gash on his neck spilling blood. I approached him, wide eyed. My throat burned. I hissed at the pain and trembled violently.

The man rose his blood shot eyes to mine and whimpered, crying out as I came just feet from his body, "Please! Not another … one! … No- no more!" he wept.

"Another one?" I rasped out. I froze, the man wept. John. I trembled, my teeth grinding, my breathing labored. John. He did this. "John" I hissed, "You let me starve, weakened me, and planted an innocent human for me to make my victim?!" I laughed sounding mad. He IS controlling me! Forcing me to end this man's life for my sick hunger! I growled viciously. I am stronger than this, than his will against me! But could I walk away from this human's blood? Yes. My anger consumed me, I saw red. Something snapped within me. I would not be controlled. John's reign over me was over, and I'd prove it.

"Please," the man wheezed out. I looked at him and was filled with remorse and pity. I began closing the gap between us and he sobbed in fear. I stopped inches away from his body. I noticed that someone, John, had used the man's own blood to write "EAT" across his forhead. This man was going to die, he was suffering, but I would not "eat."

I reached out to the man gasping air, hanging on to life's this strands. I placed my cold, shaking hands gently on his neck, my hunger, my monster screaming at me to take live blood. He looked up at me with wonder and fear, I twisted, his neck snapped, and he was no more. I ran away as quickly as possible. It took every ounce of my strength, but I was able to force myself to leave, letting out strangled sobs of pain as by throat caught ablaze with invisible fire. I gulped down the clean air as I ran further away from the dead man. I ended his suffering. Now it was time to find John.

John'sPOV

They were the Cullens and they lived an odd life. Acting human. They treated me cautiously, they wanted me to leave. Carlisle was telling me about their… diet. And I knew I could never bring Isabella here. She better enjoy my gift for her! Edward Cullen watched me intently. I had to be careful about what I thought. I have to censor. They were all gifted, but so was I. I could perceive all gifts bestowed on my kind. That's why I am so interested in Swan. She is gifted.

Edward didn't trust me, he knew from my thoughts what my gift was and was made uneasy when I began to hide my thoughts by repeating songs in my head.

"What exactly do you want?" The blonde one demanded.

"Hm? Oh… just wanted to make some new friends" I smiled. None of them returned my smile. I for sure could not introduce Isabella. She would be badly influenced by their strange diet. But the family was fascinating. However, they were not what I had hoped for. "I suppose I should be going" I said walking away from the weary family towards the front door. Alice Cullen looked at me and shook her head. What? Had she seen something? Then I smelled it. The blood, Isabella. I smiled. She had done it. She had fed and now she was coming to me.

"My companion, it seems, is about to join me…" they all stood, smelling the blood. They looked angry, Jasper looked hungry. I laughed.

Please, take your companion elsewhere, this is our territory, do not hunt here anymore," Carlisle said calmly.

"Sure thing," I said, "Sorry for the dist-" I stopped mid-sentence. There was a loud bang on the roof. She was here.

Emmet, the big one, cracked his knuckles, the others assuming defensive positions, getting ready for the new vampire, the potential threat.

"Come now, she won't hurt…" there was a sudden crash and I spun to see Isabella had come through the window and was on one knee, slowly rising. I saw blood on her hands.

"Good girl! You finally did the right thing!"

BPOV

I swung off the roof and crashed through the window.

"Good girl! You finally did the right thing!"

My eyes snapped to his. I sensed the others, but only John captured my murderous gaze. When he saw my eyes, his expression turned from pleasure to rage.

"You didn't do it?! What is wrong with you?! You're destroying yourself!"

I growled at him and he growled back barring his teeth. "Stop this at once! Come on! We're leaving!" he barked.

"NO! No! I am not your doll to do with what you please! I am done being manipulated by you! I didn't eat, you're right! I am never doing what you tell me to EVER again!" I roared.

A blonde male vampire came forwards and tried to initiate peace. I snarled at him, "Do. Not. Get. In. My. Way." I turned back to John. "I'm sick of your shit," I laughed hysterically, trembling, getting into a crouching position. I growled and braced myself. He is bigger, a strong male, whereas I am a weakened and relatively small female. But my anger fueled me, and years of repressed hostility was driving me forwards.

"Isabella, stop. Or I will hurt you!" he said and I laughed. I'd like to see him try. I growled louder.

"Please do not-" Carlisle started but was interrupted by Rosalie.

"GET OUT!"

I didn't listen to either. Only to John.

"You need me! You need to feed! You need-"

I lunged at him. He grabbed me and threw me. I landed at a large vampire's feet who went to grab me but I darted back to John, grabbing and biting his arm. He yelled in surprise and grabbed a fistful on my long, dirty hair. I ripped his arm off and he let go. I snarled and went for his neck but he kicked me to the floor. He grabbed my neck with his one arm and pulled, I heard my skin begin to crack. I grasped at his body and pulled, bringing him to the floor. I vaguely heard yelling from the other vampires. I called out "John you piece of shit!" growling as he tried to grab me again. I pinned him down and gripped his head. "Never… never again. I won't be manipulated, or controlled" I growled.

"Bella, please" he begged, calling me Bella for the first time. But he just wanted to save his own life. I couldn't blame him then. His seemingly immortal life was about to be crushed by me. His murderous intentions for me would be forever squashed. I smiled, feeling his skin crack beneath my hands. Even being this weak, I was still able to beat John.

"He begged as well before he lost his life" I growled remembering the man in the woods. I tore John's head off. It dropped to the floor with a thud. The room grew silent.

The 7 remaining vampires stood watching the new arrival in shock. I laughed at the sight of them, nervously. If they decided to attack, I'd be done for. 7 against 1? Not ideal. I growled and several of them went into defensive stances. What have I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

The woman vampire ripped off the head of the so called John and my family and I stood there aghast. Who is this woman? She had long mahogany hair which covered her face. She was taller than Alice but shorter than Rosalie and she was really thin, sickly thin. I have never seen a vampire look so… ill. She trembled all over and fidgeted nervously looking to the floor where John's body lay.

Seeing this strange woman in this state caused strange feeling stir within me that I was not able to clearly identify. I felt sorry for the girl, I wanted to do something for her. I felt a strong urge to go to her.

"Um … are you… are you alright, miss?" my father asked the girl. I waited eagerly for her response, wishing she would look up so I could see her face clearly. During the fight she had been filled with rage, her eyes had burned and she had almost been beaten. My family had been to shocked to do anything to help. She didn't answer Carlisle, but remained silent. That's I realized I couldn't hear her thoughts, at all. My eyes widened and I opened mouth to ask her who exactly she was when I saw Jasper walk confidently towards her.

"She's a newborn. Don't get to close, she is hostile and dangerous." He approached cautiously and the woman growled low in her chest. She shook even harder.

"Jasper don't!" I yelled and he stopped looking at me in surprise. I had surprised myself, but I didn't want him to go near her. I took a step toward her and her eyes snapped up to meet mine. I froze. My world stopped and my mouth fell open as I stared at who I now know is my mate.

Jasper shook his head at me, "What's wrong with you?"

I didn't register what he said, I sped up to the girl, Isabella, as quickly as possible. I went to grab her and she gasped in surprise. She jumped back before I could get her, and snarled at me, lowing into a crouch. I looked at her in shock. Never had I heard of a vampire rejecting their mate. Ever.

"Edward… stand back," said Carlisle. My family was confused at my behavior. Isabella, my beautiful mate, was growling at me! I growled back at her hostility. "Stop it."

She didn't stop, she backed away from me, searching for an exit. "I won't hurt you, I want to help you" I said.

She laughed, "Don't come near me" she croaked.

"Isabella…"

"Don't call me that, you fucker! Bella! It's Bella! What, were his friend?!" she screeched, pointing at John.

I snarled, "I would never befriend _him_. Stop this now, let me help you, Bella."

"Edward, don't provoke her, this isn't how we should handle this!" Jasper yelled, astounded at my behavior. But I didn't care, Bella was my mate. She was hurting, and I had to help her. I was enraged at how she had been treated, and angry at how she was behaving towards me, her mate!

I went towards her as she was backed up against the wall, she snarled and I growled a warning at her. She looked around, eyeing Alice who was near to her and went to grab her, trying to hold her hostage, but Alice was too quick and got away from her grasp. Jasper growled loudly, earning a growl from me targeted at him who threatened my mate. I continued to get closer and closer to her.

"Don't come near me! Let me leave!" I closed the gap between us and she growled and lunged at me, going for my neck. I gasped, startled, I stumbled backwards as she bit down, hard. I pushed her and her light body flung backwards. She hit the wall and I stared open mouthed, worry gripping my heart. Oh God, I don't want to hurt her. I went to see if she was alright but she lunged again, raising her arm to hit me. I caught it easily, she was very weak in her starved state. I looked into her coal black eyes and pushed her arm back towards her, holding firm. As her arm neared her face, her eyes widened. She gasped and let out a strangled cry filled with pain. Her knees buckled and she threw her head back, trying to get away from her arm frantically. I realized it was still covered in human blood. She was resisting it, and she was in pain.

"Oh no… Bella!" I held her to me, apologizing profusely. Why was this happening? She trembled in my arms and gasped over and over again. She tried to claw at her throat but I stopped her, looking to Carlisle alarmed.

"Carlisle, please! She needs to feed!"

"…no…" she gasped.

"We will go get something for her, Edward," Alice assured me, grabbing Jasper and headed towards the door. Alice had been hiding something from me in her thoughts recently, and I realized that this was it. She knew I would meet my mate. That was why she wanted to let John in and talk to him.

I held Bella to me as she groaned in pain. She blinked her beautiful eyes over and over again rapidly, not focusing on anything.

"Edward…" Esme whispered amazed. "Is this…?"

"Yes," I said. "She is my mate."

Carlisle looked at me and from his thoughts I could tell he was both happy and worried for me and Bella, my beautiful Bella. "Edward, may I examine her?"

I looked up at Carlisle wearily, I trusted him more than anyone, but I was newly mated and felt the urge to protect her at all costs. I beat the irrational instinct down and growled at myself and the situation as I nodded look at Bella. Carlisle approached and shone a pen light into her eyes. They were black as night and did not focus on the light as she shook. Carlisle gently lifted her face and examined her neck, then pried open her mouth to check her throat but she snapped it shut almost taking off his fingers. I looked at Carlisle expectantly.

"I've never seen anything like this, she is obviously very hungry, who knows when the last time she fed was." I only nodded.

Soon I heard Alice and Jasper approaching. They had brought a large buck, and two deer for Bella. I looked at Bella, she was in so much pain, her thin body covered in dirt and jerking violently in my arms. I stood with her in my arms and headed for the yard. Emmet smiled and said, "Time for Bella to get a nice big meal!" he laughed. I stepped out the door and the smell of blood hit us. Bella lurched at the smell and screamed.

"NO! No, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Bella it's okay, calm down." Esme said worry etching her voice.

"Bella, please listen, you'll be alright, trust me."

She screamed again, "I won't trust you! I'll starve if I want! NO!"

I brought her weakly struggling body to the animals as she closed her eyes screaming.

"I've never seen anything like this, never seen such restraint," whispered Carlisle.

I crouched down to the animal and its blood, putting some on my hand, I held it up to Bella's lips. She gasped, becoming still but breathing hard. "It's okay," I said, smearing it on her lips. Her tongue darted out and she moaned at the taste of the blood. I set her down closer to the animal, and with closed eyes, she drained it. Half way through the last animal, she opened her eyes and finished with shock covering her face.

She was quiet for a moment, and she looked slowly up at us. "They're not human," she whispered. We all laughed at bit at that.

"How could you think they were?" Rosalie asked.

Bella stood up, ignoring her question and looked towards the forest line. "…John?"

"We burned his body," Emmet stated happily. Bella shuddered.

"Good."

We were all quiet.

"…Why did you do it?" Jasper asked.

"Because he was a terrible person," I said staring at Bella. I approached her and reached out to her. She growled at me and I froze in shock. I thought after she ate, she would accept me.

"Why-" I began angrily.

"Because," she interrupted, "You called me your mate, you don't even know me. John called me his mate, and he ruined my life."

"I'm not John and he wasn't your mate! I heard his thoughts, he wanted you for his own selfish purposes."

I have not met many other vampires, but I know how male vampires get when they mate. I don't want to be possessed. I want freedom. You can never own me, I am my own person."

I stared in shock at her. "I… I belong to you, Bella. You hold my heart, you are the reason for my existence, I feel it. You don't?" I knew she had to. We were connected. We had a bond that would transcend time. Mates could not ignore that.

"You don't even know me," she hissed.

"It is true we have just met, and this is your choice. You can choose to leave. I stepped towards her, getting even closer and she growled. This is only the first phase, we will get to know each other, learn about each other. We have an instinctual need for one another, and both you and I will grow and know and love each other. That's what mates are."

BPOV

"That's what mates are," he said.

"Ha!" I scoffed. "Thank you all for your help, and I'm sorry about your house and the trouble I caused, but I don't trust you. I want my freedom. I don't even know your names."

"I'm Edward," he said. I looked him up and down. He was beautiful. He looked tense and he kept running his hand through his bronze hair. Fear and worry colored his eyes. Was he afraid of my rejection? I did feel a connection with him. A connection I never had with John. I wanted to be close to him, and when I was in his arms I felt content. But I was afraid to trust my feelings.

"Please," he begged, "give me a chance."

I observed him, torn. I could stay with this family. I did not want to be alone. But I didn't want to leave one so called mate for another messed up life with strangers I had just met. Edward must have seen my hesitation, he came forward and took a hold of my arms, pulling me towards him. I growled and he growled back. I snarled and ripped my arm away. He captured me in his embrace, and the contact filled my aching body with pleasure and content. I felt relief from all the pain. I pushed away suddenly and he whimpered. I gasped for air and growled.

"Bella, my name is Esme," she said approaching me slowly and introducing the rest of her family. "I realize this is a big adjustment, you've been through a lot, and we don't know the whole story. But please, we would love to give you a safe place to stay a while, we can show you how we hunt, and you can bathe. We will give you some of your own clean clothes," she smiled. "If you ever choose to leave, we won't stop you…"

Edward growled frustrated.

"…But Edward might follow you. It's in our nature. Will you please stay and allow us to get to know you a little bit?"

Carlisle looked at his wife with pure love, happy she was able to calm down the situation and offer Bella a safe place.

I looked at the family and at Edward. I trembled, I don't want to be alone. I wanted to know more about their diet and lifestyle choices. They acted almost human. Maybe… maybe I could stay. Deep down a small voice said "You mean stay with Edward." I looked over at him and was filled with the desire to be near him. I took a deep breath, tucking the feeling away. "Okay, if it's alright… and if you won't force me to do anything…"

Edward smiled softly and reached out for her hand. He brushed her hand with his and she tensed for a moment but curiously allowed it. _It's going to be okay_. "I'm sorry… about the fight."

"It's fine Emmet piped up laughing. "Gave us a good show."

We started back towards the house to go inside. "Will you answer some of my questions, Bella? I'm very curious about how you were able to go so long without feeding," Carlisle asked.

I looked at him cautiously. "…Sure, I guess." He smiled at me.

I felt an arm go around my waist and I jumped and growled lowly. Then I felt how comfortable the contact made me and looked up to see Edward's dark eyes gazing down at me. I felt better, fuller, the shaking has stopped but I was still edgy. He leaned down and whispered, "Can I give you the tour and talk with you in private perhaps?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. He was very polite, as if he was from another era. I nodded slowly and he smiled.

"How old are you exactly?" the one named Jasper asked. He had been able to tell I was a newborn before. Should I tell him? I don't think it would hurt. "I was turned three years ago.

Esme gasped, "So young…" she mused.

I felt Edward breathe in deeply my scent and he stroked the side of my waist as he watched me with dark eyes. A lump rose into my throat and I hoped I was making the right decision as I stepped into the home of the vampire who proclaimed his love for me.


End file.
